Like Fire and Ice
by xTrashcan
Summary: Hinata has changed because of something. But living in the city with Neji and a friend, Andreas, is not that. And who are these guys as school? Main-pairing: SasuHina. Side-pairings: NejiTen, NaruHina, NaruSaku. Rated M just to be on the safe side.
1. Introduction

Well, my first ficton is up, please don't kill my self-asteem.

If any of you react to Hinata, please check out the "PS" on the end of the story.

Rated M because of later chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, but the character "Andreas" in this story is all mine.

* * *

Beep-beep-beep-beep-be-CRASH.

It took me in total 10 seconds to reach out my hand, grab my alarm clock and throw it into the wall. I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and got into a sitting position. I felt the dizziness swirl around in my head for a few seconds. And as I always have done, I ignored it completely as I rose from my bed. The buzzing of my cell phone revealed that my cousin was finally up and outside, waiting for me to wake up. I grabbed my cell phone as I walked to the window.

"I'm up, Neji." I said while running a hand through my hair. I heard him enter my room, and turned my head to look at him.

"Wow." He said, looking at my hair. Then he laughed and walked over to me. "Hey, Frankenstein's bride called, she wants her hair back." I punched him in the stomach, enjoying the sight of him cringing down while swearing.

"Ok, ok, I was joking." He said as he looked up at me.

"I know you were, I simply needed to hit something, and my punching bag is downstairs." I grinned at him, making him smile too. I had that effect on people who knew me.

"So you decided that I had to be your punching bag today?" he asked with a sad, but mocking look on his face. "That hurts, Hinata, in here." He held his hand on his chest where his heart was pumping underneath the skin.

"It's supposed to hurt in your stomach." I said as I walked past him and grabbing a towel from the back of a chair. "I'm going to take a shower, make sure breakfast is ready, ok?" He nodded as a response and walked past me, out the door.

"Good." I said while I closed the door to the hallway, now empty.

* * *

_Neji laughed__ as I jumped over him from a little hill. I laughed too, and our horses neighed as they ran side by side. Neji turned his gaze forward, just in time to look shocked and stop his horse. As soon as I saw his expression, I looked forward as well, but I didn't get to stop before it was too late. My horse stoped right on the edge and I flew forward and on my way, head first, into the black waters, hiding thousands of pointy roc-_

"HINATA!" I jumped at the sound of Neji's voice above me.

"Huh, what, where?!" I said, confused.

"You've got 27 minutes to get ready, and don't fall asleep again." Neji said as he walked out of the door again. I sighed and rose from the hot tiles of the bathroom floor. I looked in the mirror to see that my hair and face looked matchingly awful. I sighed, again, and got to work inside my bathroom.

After 11 minutes of hair-combing, make-up placing and dressing I got out of the bathroom and walked downstairs to find a table full of different sorts of food. I raised an eyebrow at Neji sitting at the table. He immediately pointed at the white-haired man standing at the stove. I turned to him instead, and he looked up with an innocent smile on his face.

"Well, you didn't say what you wanted, so I just made everything I could think of you eating for breakfast without throwing up," he grinned at me. "Plus, you should eat something else that cereal, that's the reason why I didn't put it there." I looked over at Neji that was eating chocolate-flavored cereal.

"But if he gets it, why can't I?" I said, pouting. Andreas smiled at me and shaked his head. I frowned and sat down next to Neji, grabbing a piece of toast and started to chew on the side. "Fine." I said, trying to seem mad. Andreas laughed at this, making me smile and Neji joined him a few seconds before I hit him in the head with a ketchup-bottle. The weirdest family of all times.

Andreas had been with Neji and me ever since the beginning of the summer, when we moved from dad's house. Uncle Hizashi, Neji's father, died many years back, and my father took care of Neji after that, but he has never liked him or me. So we moved here, to the city. I never liked the country-side much anyway. Sure, the air was clean, the fields were endless, and you could feel free. But we didn't. Neji and I had always been under the orders of my father. But not here. _Here_, we felt free.

* * *

People were staring at us. I rolled my eyes behind my sunglasses. They always stared at Neji's car, no matter where we were. It was worse in the country, though. They had probably never seen a car like this, since they only used horses. I grinned as Neji, who looked like he liked the attention, something we did not have in common. As we got out the car, I straightened out my leather-jacket and walked over to where Neji stood.

"Oy! You with the shiny car!" Someone yelled at him. I raised an eyebrow at the loudmouth yelling at us – everyone knew it was us he meant – and I noticed he looked Japanese, just like me and Neji. Although we actually were Japanese, so I guessed he was too. But he had blonde hair, and that made me unsure. He stopped in front of me, and looked at me curiously. He had piercing blue eyes. He grinned at me.

"Come here often?" He asked. I groaned inwards at the ridiculous line.

"This is my first time here, but I assume that I'll drop by a few more times since this is my new school." I said without hesitating. I then removed my sunglasses for while to get a better look at him. His eyes widened as mine met his, as everyone did. My family had always had special eyes. Pale, almost white, with the smallest hint of lavender. He then looked over at Neji, which was the one he probably was yelling at in the first place.

"Nice car you've got there." The blonde said, looking at Neji. As I knew he would, Neji grinned.

"Ferrari F430 Convertible." He answered, looking proudly at his crimson vehicle. I sighed and walked to Neji.

"I'll go inside." I said, holding my hand out. He reached down into the car and dragged up my bag and tossed it at me. I grabbed it and hung it over my shoulder. Neji held me back as the blonde opened his mouth.

"Name?" he asked, looking mostly at me.

"Neji Hyuuga and this is my cousin, Hinata Hyuuga." Neji said and pointed at me, even though he was still holding my arm.

"Do you mind?" I asked him. He let my arm go, and I rolled my eyes again.

"Cool." The blonde said. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said and pointed at himself. "And these guys are my friends, Kiba Inuzuka," he pointed at a guy with a grey jacket and brown hair, "Shikamaru Nara," a black-haired boy with a ponytail lazily raised his hand as a greeting. "And Rock Lee." A guy with shiny black hair and abnormally thick eyebrows nodded at us. "But they're just what joined me out here. We have many other friends all over the school. Come on, I'll introduce you." The blonde grinned.

"I'll pass." I said and started to walk towards the school.

"HINATA!" Neji called after me. I turned to look at him before turning towards the school again, bumping into a tall figure.

"Watch where you're walking." A cold voice said. I looked up, into a pair of onyx eyes.

"I will, from now on, to make sure I don't bump into _you _again." I answered as I put my sunglasses back on. He raised an eyebrow at me, but I ignored him and kept on walking. I wasn't far away when I heard the voice again.

"Dobe." Followed by Naruto's loud yelling.

"Shut up, teme!" He said, sounding angry. I rolled my eyes, again. I barely knew him, and he was SO predictable. Even though I was now at the other end of the parking lot, I still heard the loudmouth. "And Mr. Emo over here is Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

First chapter end.

**PS**: As you _may_ have noticed, I changed Hinata's personality. A LOT. I just wanted to try her out as a bitchy biker babe. Sorry. No murdering of author, please.

**PPS**: I know it's short, maybe I'll do the next one longer.


	2. Fight

Yey, second chapter up! And this time, we see more Sasuke, and it is a little bit longer. Though still not so long. As usual, please exuse my english, it isn't very good.

* * *

"…And write a 3000 word essay on Native Americans." The silver-haired teacher said lazily. Almost every single student groaned at the task. "And no exceptions!" he said with a firm voice, making every one shut up. I rolled my eyes and focused on my drawing again. Just get his hair right…

"Hey, midnight!" the teacher yelled. I looked up, into his one visible eye. I knew he was referring to me, because of my hair. It was mostly described as midnight-blue. I raised an eyebrow at the visible part of his face. He had a mask covering most of his face, and a blue bandage over his left eye. An old injury, I assumed.

"Yes?" I asked him politely.

"This isn't art class, and even though you make me look great, do you mind putting that drawing away?" I sighed, but put my drawing back in my bag. "Good. You're new here, right?" _Yes, smartass_.

"Yes, Sir." I said, flashing him a smile. His eyes formed into rainbow-shape, something that made me absolutely sure that he was smiling underneath the mask.

"Well, welcome to Konoha High." he said, still smiling. Every one was watching us, so I decided to take the chance to be acknowledged as a nice person.

"Thank you, Sir." I said, still smiling. He chuckled at me.

"Sir? Like the way you're thinking, kid." he said and winked at me before turning around. I grimaced at his back as he walked to the blackboard.

To the world: Kakashi Hatake. To me: Mysterious mask person. And pervert. Oh, I was very surprised that I seemed to be the only one understanding what was the contents of his book. I shrugged and looked around the class. A few guys were looking at me, grinning. I shot them dead glares. They turned around, but still grinning, and I could hear one of them whisper "Sassy." I rolled my eyes and looked over at a few girls instead. A girl with blonde, long hair and blue eyes, a brown-haired girl in a white sweatshirt, a green-eyed girl with pink hair. Wait, pink? Gross, I hated pink. She smiled at me though, and she seemed nice.

"Well, get your asses over to the gym, and don't let the sensei down!" Kakashi said to his students. Everyone except me sighed or groaned. I raised an eyebrow to the strange behaviour of the students. _Training couldn't be that bad?_ I grabbed my bag and walked over to the door, but was stopped by the group of girls I saw earlier.

"Hi, you're the new girl, right?" the green-eyes asked, smiling at me. I smiled back, still commenting her bizarre hair colour inside my head. "Sakura Haruno." She added, holding out her hand.

"Yeah, Hinata Hyuuga, nice to meet you." I answered and shook her hand. _Boy, she's got a firm grip! She must be really strong!_

"Hi!" The blonde popped up in front of Sakura, making me back away. She laughed at my expression. Though Sakura seemed quite annoyed.

"Ino-pig…"

"Shut up, Billboard-brow." The blonde waved her hand in front of Sakura's mouth, causing a vein in Sakura's forehead, which I had to admit was huge, to become more and more visible. I immediately got the feeling that they used to argue like this a lot. The blonde obviously didn't care what Sakura had to say, because after a few words, she turned to me again. "Hi, I'm Ino." She said, smiling just like Sakura. I tried my best to smile back, though it was completely superficial. Luckily for me, neither noticed. They started fighting again, but now they were moving out of the classroom and over to the gym.

"Don't mind them, they're always like this." I turned to see that is was the brown-haired girl talking to me.

"Yeah, I kind of noticed." I said. She laughed at what I'd said, making me smile as well.

"I'm Tenten." She said, still smiling, and reached out her hand.

"Well, you already know my name." I said, grinning as I shook her hand.

"Well, come on, let's hurry, we're the only ones left!" she said, looking around. I did so as well and noticed she had right. Before I had time to react further, she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the door. I laughed, making her laugh as well. The people that was still at their lockers stared at us, but we didn't really care. _Tenten_. I felt a new, happy feeling bubble up in my chest. _She seems nice_.

* * *

I really liked Tenten. She was funny, serious and nice at the same time. We talked a lot on our way to training, and she told me about the school and a few students, and I told her about my old life. When we got changed, though, she noticed the scar running from my left shoulder down on to the middle of my back.

"What happened?" she asked, trailing the scar with her fingers. I shrugged.

"Don't like to talk about it." I said quietly. She looked at me as I stood completely still, my eyes closed. I breathed heavily, and my hands were shaking. Of course I was completely oblivious to my strange behaviour. I was just remembering. As soon as I regained control of myself, I slammed the door to my gym locker shut, making Tenten wince.

"Ehm… Sorry." I said, trying to smile at her. She obviously understood, though, and smiled back.

"No problem. But come on, we've got to go!" She slammed her locker shut and we ran over to the door leading to the gym. As soon as we entered the huge room, I heard a loud voice.

"LOOK ALIVE, STUDENTS!" A man's voice called. Then my vision was all green. I saw and heard a fist come out of nowhere, and I quickly and swiftly ducked under it, blocked the foot coming from underneath my head and slammed my palm into the green "thing", most likely a person. I saw "it" block my attack, but the force from my hand pushed "it" about two meters away from me. Without noticing, I stood in a fighting position, the one Neji and I used. Palm up, ready to fight.

"EXCELLENT!" The voice called again. I now noticed that it belonged to the green man. _For the love of all that's holy_…In front of me stood what seemed like a taller Rock Lee. No, wait, Lee was…Younger. But the man had the exact same haircut, the exact same abnormally thick eyebrows and the exact same look in his eyes as the black-haired boy.

"THIS GIRL IS OUR NEXT FIGHTER, THE USUAL WINNER PLEASE STAND UP! WE'RE GOING TO SEE WHO IS THE BEST THIS TIME!" The man yelled. I raised an eyebrow at Tenten, and she sighed. She leaned over to my ear.

"That's Guy-sensei, he yells a lot." She whispered. I sighed and turned my head to see who the champion of this class was. Raven hair, spiky in the back, pale skin and onyx eyes. Sasuke Uchiha was walking up from his emo corner. A few girls, including Ino and Sakura, looked at him in awe and some squealed as he rolled his eyes. I didn't understand them. _What's so great about Mr. Arrogant?_ He looked just like what I was trying to pull off. Completely uninterested in anything and everything, annoyed of everything. He stopped in the middle of the room. Guy dramatically turned around, his fist on his hip and pointed at me with a flashy smile. I sighed and walked up to the emo and stopped about a half meter away from him.

"LET THE BEST FIGHTER WIN!" Guy yelled, though he was standing next to me. He held his hand over our heads. Before he lowered it, I took my position and whispered "Byakugan". I didn't need to say it out loud, but it helped me activate it. I felt the veins around my eyes grow slightly, making my vision better. I saw every single detail around me. Nothing slipped my vision. Neji was in this class too, and I saw his smile, knowing what I was doing. I grinned back, before turning to face Sasuke again. As I noticed his eyes, I felt a stab of shock in my chest as I saw the new colour, blood red. A flashback of a blood pool ran through my head for a second, before Guy-sensei brought his hand down, starting the fight.

In no time, Sasuke was behind me. I was surprised, even though I had seen him all the time. _Amazing!_ But just before he was going to knock me down, I quickly span around to face him, bringing my palm up to his chest.

Before I could slam it into one of his pressure points, he was gone, and so I backed away in case he was going to hit me with a surprise attack. I smiled as I saw his reappear where I stood a few seconds ago. He was fast and flexible. Too bad I was even faster and even more flexible. Before he could turn around, I jumped up into the air and brought myself down to where he stood, head first. I got a hold of him shoulder and pressed my fingers into his nerves, causing his other nerves to shut off, making him fall to ground, unconscious.

I landed on the ground three feet away from him, my left knee in the ground and my right foot next to it. I used my hand to support me on way up into a standing position. I looked around; all the students were staring at me. _Did I go a little overboard?_ I bit my lip and walked over to Sasuke, helping him into a sitting position as he regained his consciousness.

"I don't need help." He said and rose from the floor, brushed some dirt of his clothes and walked over to a door with a sign that said 'BOYS'.

"I'm done with training today." He said coldly and walked out the door. I stared after him until I felt a rough hand grabbing my wrist. Guy-sensei dragged me into to air; my feet didn't even reach the ground.

"WE HAVE A NEW CHAMPION!" He yelled to the entire class. When he dropped me down, I rubbed my ear, concerned about my hearing.

"NOW, GET TOGETHER IN PAIRS AS SOON AS I GET BACK! WE'RE TAKING A SMALL BREAK WHILE I'M AWAY!" This time I simply covered my ears until he was done yelling at us. He smiled me a flashy smile and patted my head. I raised an eyebrow at him when he walked away.

I walked over to Tenten, feeling the stares on my back.

"Hi." I said and smiled at her. She simply stared at me. "What?"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" She screamed at me, causing me to wince slightly.

"Please don't shout or scream, my ears are kind of sensitive after Guy-sensei's talking." I begged her.

"Oh, right." She smiled sheepishly. I laughed at her expression.

"By the way, did you notice?" she asked me, I raised an eyebrow, and she pointed at Neji. "He is hot!" she said, grinning at me. I looked from Neji to Tenten, back and forth a few times. Then I started grinning, seeing a brilliant chance to play matchmaker.

"Oy, Neji!" I called out to him. He turned around and smiled at me. Tenten's chin dropped down to the floor as he started walking over to us and stood in front of us. I bumped my elbow in Tenten's ribs and she closed her mouth and smiled at Neji.

"Hey, Hinata, what's up?" he said, looking at Tenten curiously.

"Oh nothing much, just drawing attention to myself again by being the new champion of the class. But meet my new friend, Tenten!" I said, pushing Tenten in front of me, and I noticed that she had now started blushing.

"Hi, I-I-I-I'm T-tenten." She stuttered. Neji smiled at her, and her blush reached a crimson color.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin." He smiled at her. I looked at Tenten, she looked absolutely shocked. Guy-sensei interrupted us by coming in the doors and smile brightly at everyone.

"HAVE YOU PICKED YOUR PARTNER?!" He yelled at us enthusiastically. I quickly grabbed Neji's shoulder, and he nodded at me. Tenten looked sort of disappointed. I gave her an apologetic look as I and Neji went into position. As we activated our Byakugans, I noticed a pair of onyx eyes looking at me. I smiled as they slowly went red. _So he wants every single movement registered, huh? _Neji made the first move, bringing his palm up to my neck, where I blocked it and aimed for his arm. As we fought back and forward, the other students stopped fighting each other and watched us instead. _We must be__interesting._ I smiled as Neji ran behind me and I leaped into the air. _Interesting, hah_.

* * *

We were walking down the hallway, and it seemed I had earned a bit of respect from everyone. Tenten said that it was because I had defeated Sasuke Uchiha, the champion of the school. _Speaking of the devil…_ I thought as he walked past us, followed by a group of girls.

"Who's the group of misfits?" I asked as I noticed Sakura and Ino in the group. Sasuke seemed very annoyed. Tenten laughed.

"They're Sasuke's fan girls." She said, still smiling and wiping away a tear. "And I guess you could call them misfits, but if they ever know, you're in for it."

"I can handle a bunch of girls." I said. As soon as we started to get close to the group following Sasuke, they all noticed me. It took me two seconds to understand that now was the time to start running. I left Tenten and races past Sasuke. I saw him turn and then he started running away just as me.

"Hinata, how do you fight like that?!"

"I want to color my hair in your hair color, Sasuke!"

"Can't you at least talk to us?!" I heard all the girls shout at us, different questions all at the same time. Now, we ran side by side. I felt something shoot through my stomach as Sasuke grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the right. He let go of my hand and we ran outside the school and over to a bunch of trees. He jumped onto a huge branch on the third tree. Without a sound, he held his hand down to me. I grabbed it and he swung me up onto the tree. We watched as all the girls ran under us and over the schoolyard, to the back of the school.

"It seems like they are kind of… Obsessed." I said, looking after them. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me.

"You think?" He said, looking at me. I laughed at that, but he seemed dead serious, so I stopped laughing.

"Oh shit, we have class." I groaned. I really didn't want to have art with this 'Deidara'-person. Somehow, he seemed…Weird.

"Let's pass." I blinked at him. Then, I started smiling.

"Sure." I grinned. He jumped down from the tree. I jumped after him, and we started walking towards the gates of the school. _This is going to be interesting…_Maybe I could understand what was so great about Mr. Arrogant.

* * *

Ok, guys, that's second chapter.

**PS****:** Again, sorry about the length. VERY SHORT. Care. Hope you like it anyway, please review.


	3. Memories

Hi again guys, here's my new chapter! Hope you like it, it's not any longer than the previous chapters(sorry), but I actually switch POV's in this one! Anyways, hope you like it, please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, except Andreas and this new person, Lucas.

xoxo, Kristin.

* * *

We were walking quietly down the road. Sasuke looked over at me every now and then. I simply looked around, taking in everything. I hardly noticed the town as Neji and I drove to school, and now I was going to notice absolutely _everything_.

When I first concentrated, there were so many details that was both so boring and yet so interesting at the same time.

The sun was shining brightly, some birds were singing somewhere and in the background, we heard cars speeding through the streets. There were so many things to hear, smell and see. I could smell the usual town-smells. Smoke, dust and thousands of different things. I could hear people talk around the corners, but I couldn't see them.

We, on the other hand, didn't talk at all. He was very quiet, just walking down the sidewalk. I tried to analyze everything about him. His hair, his clothes, his attitude. Why? _I have no idea_. It just seemed right. I wanted to know. Scratch that, I _needed_ to know. Everything. If you'd ask me later about what I saw, I could tell you every single little detail about him. The way his hair flipped when he turned his head, the way his eyes looked lazily over at me, everything. He suddenly stopped.

"Why are you here?" he asked me. I stopped, and blinked at him. His voice was…lovely, even if I hated to admit it. I didn't know what to say.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to sound completely unaffected, hoping he didn't notice the way I reacted to his voice. The corners of his mouth turned upwards every now and then, but were quickly relaxed again. He seemed…amused. _Bastard_.

"Well, you could have just said no and gone to class. I'm a complete stranger, you've barely known who I am for a day. Why did you come with me?" he said, resting his shoulder against a stone wall, looking at me. _Because you're insanely delicious? _I thought as I didn't look back; I simply looked at the ground.

"I…don't know." I lied, looking up and into his eyes. "I honestly don't know." I started walking again, past him. _Stupid thoughts._ The sun was warming my skin, I was glad I left my jacket at school. I looked around after a few steps.

There were no people around us. Just us. I stopped walking as I realized he didn't follow me. I held my breath, and listened.

I heard the sound of his jacket sliding against the wall as he turned. I heard him walk slowly over to me. He stood behind me. I felt him there, his breath hot against my neck. It tickled. I opened my mouth, but closed it again as I realized I didn't have anything to say.

He started walking again, and walked past me. I let my breath, which I hadn't noticed I was still holding in, out in a gasp. _How does he do that to me?_ I thought as I watched his back. His shoes made a quiet bump-sound against the ground. I started walking after him, hearing my boots make sharp clicks when they hit the tiles of the ground.

* * *

We did nothing else that day. We just walked. We said nothing, we just walked. I on his left side. We walked past some shops, including an ice-cream shop I'd have to take a look at later, a park, and several other buildings. His feet continued to make soft bump-noises against the hard ground, followed by my sharp clicks.

I could still hear us walking as I lay in my bed that night, thinking. The moonlight shone on my sketch-book. Neji had picked up my bag from Tenten and taken it with him home. But I didn't think about that now. I tried to remember, and that's what I did.

I remembered everything about Sasuke. His eyes, his hair, the way he walked, everything. He seemed annoyed, all the time at school and when we were around people. The weird thing was that _I_didn't seem to bother or annoy him, like everyone else seemed to do. _What is he thinking?_ That was the question I just couldn't find an answer for.

So many questions, so few answers. Story of my life. And the worst of all was I didn't mind it at all. No, I actually liked it. Scratch that, I _loved_ it. The curiosity, the wondering, was wonderful. So much thinking, so much to figure out. Call me a freak, but still.

It was not like every other time when I would meet a good-looking guy and know who and how he was in two seconds. Uchiha… I couldn't read him. And that was both wonderful and annoying at the same time. He was just something the Byakugan couldn't catch. Sure, I saw everything else about him. His motions, his attitude, every single little detail. But it just wasn't enough. I wanted to know everything about him, wanted to get inside his head.

I didn't like to admit it, but in just one short day, I was just as obsessed as any of his fan girls. If not even more obsessed.

"Fuck." I mumbled against the sheets. _I've lost it_. That was my last thought before I fell asleep, clutching onto my pillow in the darkness.

* * *

It had been a week since we started the school. Sasuke had been absent every single day since the day we ditched school. And Tenten and Neji had started talking. I had done nothing else but draw.

I was remembering as I tried to draw him. His face. So serene, so difficult.

Neji never really talked about Tenten, but that changed the Monday after our first week. We were sitting at the breakfast table when Neji opened his mouth.

"So, that Tenten-girl…" Neji started as I looked up at him over my sketch-book. _Finally!_ I thought as I slowly ate the pancake Andreas made for me without looking as exited as I felt.

"Yes?" I asked calmly, looking at him curiously.

"She seems…nice." He finally said.

"Tell me something I don't know." I said and continued to chew on my pancake. _He likes her._

"I like her." He said, making me grin as I swallowed my food. _Knew it._

"Again, tell me something I don't know." I repeated as I rose from the chair and walked over to the fridge. I opened the door and looked for something to take with me to school. I grabbed a water-bottle and an apple. "OK, I'm off." I said, spinning around and walking past Neji. He looked at the clock on the wall.

"Are you serious?" he asked, looking at me like I had lost my mind. "The school opens in an hour." He said, and I rolled my eyes. Yes, we actually got up for a change.

"I know, I'm running to school," I said and fetched my camera from my bag. "Take my bag with you, would you?" I said, looking over my shoulder as I stopped in the door. He looked at me for a moment, and then nodded.

"Sure." He said, and I smiled.

"Thanks." I walked out the door and started jogging down the stairs.

I was running down the road, my ears filled with some unidentified techno-music. I had barrowed Neji's iPod early this morning and he had way too much work-out music on that thing.

But right now, it was ok. As I took another picture with my camera, I noticed an alley leading into an open spot. No cars, and it seemed like a perfect place to train. I checked my watch. _Still got time._

As I walked over to the alley, I switched off the iPod and put my stuff down on a bench. I walked to the middle of my newly discovered training-area and got into position. If anyone found me, I'd just put on my cute face and apologize. I didn't bother to use my Byakugan, I wanted to try relying on my basic senses for a change. I breathed in deeply, and began.

* * *

[Mysterious person's POV]

_Seriously! Why do I have to__ go to school?! It's not I'm paying attention anyway,_ I though as I walked to school. I hated walking to school everyday. Especially when I was located on the other side of town. But that school was better than the other ones. I had all my friends there, and now there was this new, hot girl, Hinata. Speaking of whom…

I walked past an alley leading into an open spot. And in the middle of that spot, Hinata was…training. But it wasn't at all like any other training I'd ever seen. She moved so gracefully and freely, even with her eyes closed. It was like she was in the water, her limbs completely at her will in a free environment. Here and there she sort of smacked her palm into the air. Beautiful, but it looked like it could hurt if I got hit. _I wonder if she's any good…_

I smirked and walked over to a bench near the entrance. She didn't notice me as I took off my t-shirt. I always take off my shirt when I fight, it's always in the way. It was sunny today, so she was wearing a white tank-top and mini-shorts. Denim. _Nice. Her ass looks great!_ I walked over to her, and she still didn't notice me. She was too engulfed in her training, oblivious to the world. I got into my fighting stance. _It'll probably take me less than a few seconds to take her down, she's only a girl._

I ran at her, proud at myself for making less sound than usual. She still had her eyes closed, and she still seemed oblivious of me. I moved fast, striking at an open spot. Without opening her eyes, her hand smacked my fist away and her other hand hit my on my chest, her palm slamming onto my skin, pushing me backwards.

I fell to the ground and panted. _She's strong!_ I looked up at her to find her smiling. She opened her eyes and looked at me, still with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Hi, Naruto." She said as she continued to smile at me.

"How'd you notice me?" I asked, disappointed. I didn't think she noticed me. She just smiled as she turned around and grabbed her camera and iPod.

"Your breathing is kinda loud, and no matter how quiet you think you're moving, you feet are making just as much noise as an elephants." She flashed another smile at me. My heart skipped a step and I blushed for a second, and I didn't care or notice the insult she just shot at me. "Need help?" She asked, bending down and holding her hand out at me.

I smiled and grabbed it, still surprised on how strong she was. She seemed so light and small. _Well, they always say that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, right?_ We walked together to school, and stopped on the way to take plenty of pictures of pretty much everything. I was surprised of how easy it was talking with her. She made me smile bigger than usual. _Cool girl._

_

* * *

_

[Back to Hinata's POV]

At first, I thought Naruto was just a big annoying loudmouth, but Naruto was an alright guy. He was easy talking with, and he made me smile, which I noticed made him smile as well. He was nothing like Sasuke. When I walked with Sasuke, we almost didn't talk. But when I was walking with Naruto, we talked a lot. He seemed really nice.

When we got to school, I noticed that a few of the students that had arrived were staring at us. Some with fear, some with confusion and some with…disappointment? I guess Naruto was kind of handsome, making the few girls I saw look at me with anger and at Naruto with longing. Weird.

"Hinata!" I heard Neji's voice and turned to where the sound was coming from. Neji was walking with Tenten, who looked extremely happy, like, more than usual. I raised an eyebrow at this sight, and caught the bag Neji tossed at me without looking at him. As soon as Neji passed me, I saw that Sasuke and Shikamaru were walking behind him.

As I saw Sasuke, my heart started beating faster, and I felt a blush starting to appear on my cheeks. And I was absolutely right.

"Oy, Hinata." Naruto said, standing in front of my and lifter my chin up so I looked into his eyes. "You okay? You look like you might have a fever or something." And true enough, I was the kind that looked more sick than blushing when I blushed.

I quickly put on my sunglasses, seeing as it was a hot, sunny day.

"Well, it's hot out here, and I haven't drunk any water every since my bottle ran out, Naruto." I said, waving air to my face, to show how hot I thought it was. The other agreed, though. And I just sighed thankfully when the others walked in, glad that no one found out about my blush.

Though, when we were walking inside the school, a certain raven haired seemed clearly amused by something. I shifted nervously next to him for a few seconds, before I walked over to Tenten, giving her a 'we-need-to-talk'-look. She nodded, and we excused ourselves to go to the bathroom.

Naruto mumbled something about girl always going to the bathroom together, and I winked at him, causing him to blush slightly. I smiled as I walked with Tenten. _Naruto likes me?_ I thought. _Wow. In such a short time. Or, maybe he doesn't… Who knows?_ Tenten opened the door to the bathroom. We went inside, and I immediately turned to face her.

"OK, Neji likes you." I said before she was even given a chance to catch a breath. Her breathing stopped, though, and her eye widened for about one second before she punched her fist in the air.

"YES!" she yelled, and I laughed. She looked so happy. I had known her for a week, and she was already my best friend.

"So, do you like him?" I asked her, feeling excitement bubble in my chest. Her smile faded, and she gained a thoughtful expression.

"I'm not sure. Well, he's handsome and funny…" I was about to open my mouth, but she interrupted me with a dreamy look on her face. "And nice and easy to talk with and—"

"Then you like him." I said while smiling at her. She opened her mouth, as if to resist, but closed it and smiled at me. I started laughing and she shaked her head still with a smile on face. "Do too!" I grinned at her. A blush appeared on her cheeks. I laughed even louder and she frowned.

"What about Sasuke-kun?!" she said, and my laughing stopped in just a short second. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"What about him?" I said, trying to seem calm. Her lips curled up in an evil smile.

"You like him." She said, still smiling evilly at me. I felt my face getting hotter, including the blush that had just disappeared from earlier. I looked away from her face, focusing on a sink. Now it was Tentens turn to laugh.

"I think he likes you too." She said, and I remembered something. I shut my eyes.

"Let's stop with this shit." I said, and it took me every last bit of self control I had not to start trembling. I started walking over to the door, but I was stopped by Tenten grabbing my wrist.

"Hinata?" she asked, her voice sounded so confused. My eyes widened as the scenery changed. _He held my wrist while I was trying to walk away. His eyes and face just screamed out 'why are you leaving me?!', but he said nothing_. "Hinata?" I heard Tenten again and felt tears coming to my eyes.

I dragged my wrist out of her grip and ran out the door. I had started crying now. I ran past the guys, who had been waiting for us. I only saw Sasuke, though. His eyes widened and he tried to catch me, but I ran past him and over to another hallway.

"HINATA!" I heard Sasuke call after me, but I just ran. Almost everyone was staring at me now. I ran past all the classrooms and out the main door. Sasuke still followed me, running after me. I ran out of the schoolyard and past the streets until I found a bookstore.

I ran in and hid behind one of the bookshelves. The clerk looked at me, but didn't ask any questions. I heard someone open the door.

"Hinata?" Sasuke said. I looked at the clerk, which was now staring at the door and pointing at me, and as he looked at me, I shot him a look I hoped could kill. He just shrugged his shoulders and walked into a backroom.

I leaned back against the shelf and closed my eyes. I heard him walk from the door and to where I was hiding. I heard him sit down on the ground, and when I opened my now sour eyes to look at him, I sniffed before I gasped at the expression on his face.

He looked concerned; it was the most human expression I'd ever seen. _He looks just like…_

"Lucas." I whispered, and the tears continued to fall from my face. He gained a confused look on his face.

"Lucas?" he asked. I looked at the ground and started to sob quietly. He carefully pulled me into a hug and I continued to cry, making his t-shirt wet of tears. I remembered his face so clearly._Lucas. Why?_

_

* * *

_

OMG, who is the mysterious Lucas? Find out when next chapter of "Like Fire and Ice" continues! Anyways, I know it's late and crappy, but no one told you to like it, ey? Please review, though.


	4. Dreams

Ok, hi guys. Sorry for the extremely late update. To those of you who actually read this story, thank you. The plot is kind of confusing, I know. Please forgive that part. And the chapter short because the computer I was currently writing it on broke down and I didn't have enough brains to rewrite the chapter until now.

Anyway, the extremely late and short chapter 4 is here, please review.

Oh, and I disclaim all rights to the characters except for Andreas(not mentioned in this chapter), Lucas and Marlene. They're all mine.

xoxo, Kristin.

* * *

I continued to hit my head with the big history book I had bought at the bookstore I ran to earlier. Well, it was a good excuse for running to a bookstore before school started. Many students had seen me crying, though, and now there was a ton of rumours over the entire school.

So far I had heard that I had been hurt by either Tenten or Sasuke, that I had some kind of mental decease and had gotten some kind of breakdown, and the most believed rumour, that I was extremely in love with Sasuke, and had heard that Sakura and said emo person was dating. _None of them are possible_, I was telling myself.

Now, why was I hitting myself with a book about Norwegian culture and history? Pretty simple, I was trying to get to a logic explanation to why on earth I had mentioned Lucas to Sasuke. I mean, how big of an idiot could I get?

Sasuke had asked me five or six times who this 'Lucas' person was. My answer was always the same. 'None of your ass-fucking business.'

Said sentence was often followed by a rather stupid flick of my hair and a 'turn-the-other-way' movement, and a sigh from Sasuke. I had no idea why on earth he was interested is who Lucas was, or how I acted every time I spoke his name. Or, I guess I did have some kind of idea. My old habit of avoiding eye-contact and mostly staring at the floor, along with old memories about my life before the accident had returned. And I was kind of doing it whenever I mentioned Lucas. _Hallelujah._

I stopped hitting head with the book because I was getting too dizzy. I swayed from left to right a few times before my vision cleared and I put down the book and let my body fall backwards and hit my bed.

Staring at my roof, I started to think about Sasuke. Why was he so interested in the things I did, anyway? I thought he was like, all high and mighty and cold to every girl existing? I blushed as I thought about the small possibility that maybe, just maybe, he liked me? Quickly ending whatever fantasy ready to pop into my mind, I thought about Lucas. And before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

"_Why a-are y-y-you looking at __us like that?" I asked nervously. A pair of emerald green eyes softened in amusement. Then they closed as a tan hand brushed through brown, wet hair. Tiny drops of water were forced down by gravity and fell to his bare shoulders, where they mingled and disappeared among so many other drops._

"_You two just look so alike with your hair wet, even though you still have blue in yours, Hina-chan," he answered. Marlene and I looked at each other and then back at him._

"_Are you serious, Lucas?" Marlene asked, her voice full of disbelief. I added a sceptic look to make our point a bit more clearly. Lucas smiled and leaned forward and kissed Marlene carefully. I had to smile, they looked so cute together._

"_What are you smiling about?" Lucas asked, slightly displeased. "You're supposed to be jealous because Marly is the one getting the good-looking hunk!" I couldn't help but to giggle._

"_Yea r-right. You-you're not that good-looking," I said, getting up. "I-I think I'll go and l-look for the medallion again," I added and walked over to the edge of the big river. I tried to picture the medallion in my mind as I dived into the cold waters, searching the sandy bottom. This place was so pretty. The river was pure, clear as crystal. I loved water, I felt so free. I had no problem holding my breath. We were searching for Marlene's medallion, she lost it three days ago when she was swimming. Stupid._

_I turned to look for something reflecting the shine of the sun. There! I quickly swam over to whatever shined from the sand. I grabbed it and looked closer. Wait, this wasn't a medallion. It was a…lighter? Yes, a silver lighter. I turned it and noticed something scribbled on it. 'L.Y.' Lucas Yamamoto._

_The shock made me inhale water. I quickly made my way back to the surface. As I reached above the surface I coughed up water._

"_Hinata! Are you okay?" I heard Lucas ask._

"_Y-yea, I'm fine," I said smiling up at him. "Just inhaled some water, that's all," I said, my voice weak. His eyes changed, as if he was searching for the truth in me. I kept the eye contact, trying to stay still. Finally, he smiled at me and his eyes softened, as if he didn't find some hidden truth in me. I smiled back, putting on my best act._

"_OK, then," he said and walked over to Marlene and sat down next to her. I took the opportunity to dive back into the water and think about why on earth Lucas' lighter was in the river next to the burned down house that used to belong to Marlene. The house where her brothers and parents died in a fire. _It can't be. It just can't, _I repeated in my head. _Lucas couldn't have…

* * *

_My breath was short and raspy, my feet making the smallest sound possible when hitting the ground. I was running from Lucas. I had asked him, silly me, if he was the one who started the fire. When he didn't answer, I understood wha__t he was saying. I just looked and the ground, and then I turned around and started walking._

_He held my wrist while I was trying to walk away. His eyes and face just screamed out 'why are you leaving me?!', but he said nothing__. Neither did I. I couldn't stand for this. He was a murderer. My fear was pounding in my chest, tightening in my stomach. I bit my lip and dragged my wrist out of his grip._

_So now I ran. I wanted to forget it. But I couldn't, I had to tell Marlene. No matter what, I had to tell her. But when? After the trip with Neji tomorrow. I would definitely tell her._

_Neji laughed as I jumped over him from a little hill. I laughed too, and our horses neighed as they ran side by side. Neji turned his gaze forward, just in time to look shocked and stop his horse. As soon as I saw his expression, I looked forward as well, but I didn't get to stop before it was too late. My horse sto__pped right on the edge and I flew forward and on my way, head first, into the black waters, hiding thousands of pointy rocks._

_I activated my Byakugan to desperately search for something to grip. _There!_ I grabbed the small ledge. I started moving my way up until a shadow fell over me. I stared at a pair of shoes and turned my gaze slowly upwards, knowing what I would find. Emerald eyes stared at me. A well-toned body lowered itself on its knees, and a male voice found its way to my ears._

_"I can't have you telling her," it said. My eyes widened in shock and I felt tears run down my cheeks. A pair of rough hand loosened the grip I had on the ledge, pushing me into the air. In the last seconds before I hit the water, a scream ripped its way up my throat. And then, nothing. Only darkness._

* * *

I sat up in my bed, panting. The sheets were covered in sweat and my pillow was soaked with…tears? When I touched my cheek that was confirmed. My shoulder was hurting and so was my heart. I started sobbing quietly, gripping my shoulder and the sheets. I didn't want to care. But why did it hurt so much?

* * *

Ok, short, I know. But at least you are given an explanation. Cheers to that. If you're wondering about anything, contact me on or send me a note on DA, my account is called 'Regnskysex'.


	5. Emotions

**An extremely late and crappy chapter, here you go. I apologize for not updating until now. Writers block.**

* * *

"OK, how much sleep did you get last night?" Neji stared at me as I yawned for the fifth time since I had grabbed my usual piece of toast. I looked back with half-closed eyes, barely focusing.

"Not much," I mumbled back. Andreas walked over to the table and offered me a cup of something.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"Yes, please," I answered and accepted the steaming cup. The sweet bitterness of the warm liquid stayed on my tongue and I sighed happily. _Perfect._

"Did you have a nightmare or something?" Neji said through a mouthful of eggs. I looked at him for a moment, then I raised my eyebrow, added a frown and said with the best British accent I could make: "It is not polite to talk with your mouth full, young lad!"

Of course, Andreas chuckled, making Neji laugh, and when Neji laughs, we all laugh. As we calmed down, I focused on Neji's question. _Should I tell him? _I bit my lip as I looked at the expecting expression on his face. I sighed in defeat.

"Yeah," I said, looking down. "About Luke," I added as I looked up and into his eyes.

Neji's eyes widened a moment before he got control of himself. "Are you okay?" he asked, looking at me with concern.

"Hey, I'm not a baby, Neji," I said, slightly irritated. "I'm just fine, thank you," I rose from the table and grabbed my bad from the chair. Two pair of eyes followed me as I walked out of the kitchen. "Thanks for breakfast," I said as I put my shoes on and walked out the door. I could use some training.

* * *

[Change of POV]

_What__'__s up with her?_ I watched as Hinata tried to smash a tree. Something was wrong, that was easy to tell. She had been pretty pissed the day before, I wondered if that had something to do with this. But somehow, I didn't think twice as I walked towards her. I stopped a few meters away. "Hinata?"

She turned around. Her eyes were red and a bit swollen, with fresh tears still streaming down her pale cheeks.

"Sasuke?" she asked, her voice sounded sore and raw. I just stared at her. I didn't know how she did it, but she had taken my breath away. A small wind caught her hair and made the sun dance in the dark blue locks.

"What happened?" I asked as soon as I got my act together. I walked over to her. "Did someone hurt you?" She looked at the ground and grabbed her shoulder.

"Yea," she said and looked up at the sky. "A long time ago." Before I had the chance to say anything, she gathered up her things and walked past me. My thoughts froze and I just turned of the spot and grabbed her wrist. I forced her to turn around. She opened her mouth to say something, but whatever it was, it never came out. I suddenly realized that I was kissing her. Her lips were warm and soft, I could even taste the salt from the tears.

I was about to pull back, but she threw her arms around my neck, forcing me closer. I placed my hands on her hips and puller her close as well. I didn't register exactly how long we stood there. But if I were to decide, it would have been forever.

* * *

[Aaaand back to Hinata again]

I touched my lips and blushed for what must have been the 100th time that day. I simply couldn't get the feeling of Sasuke's lips to disappear. We had said nothing to each other ever since he kissed me. We walked to school in silence, and we didn't say anything when we got to class either. I had spent most of the class so far to touch my lips and look at him everyone in a while. I glanced over at him again, unprepared to meet a pair of dark eyes. I blushed again and turned my head forward, trying to focus on what Kakashi-sensei was saying.

"...and then they used to make food on that. I know, gross, right? Anyways..." he said before I got bored and his voice turned into a buzzing in my ear. I took a deep breath to look at Sasuke again. This time he was paying attention to the sheet in front of him. I studied his features. I glanced at his eyelashed and let my eyes take in everything about his face. He was breathtakingly handsome. I stopped at his pale lips, they almost mingled with his skin, they were so pale. I could again feel the feeling of them on my own lips. His eyes shifted up and his head turned slightly as he was looking into my eyes. But this time, I kept my gaze there. We looked into each others eyes, and my heart was beating hard against my ribs.

The bell rang and my attention was brought back to Kakashi as he sighed and looked over the students again. "Fine, get your asses out of here. I'm feeling nice today, so no homework this time," he said, earning cheers from the class. He waved his hand and disappeared out the door. I grabbed my bag and was about to head out of the class before I heard two voices at the same time.

"Hinata, I need to talk to you," I turned to see both Tenten and Sasuke standing there. They looked at each other before Sasuke started walking out of the classroom. "It's ok, you two talk. We can talk later," as he walked past me, his hand briefly touched my shoulder. I sent chills down my spine, and I couldn't help but to smile.

"Ok," I said to him. He disappeared soon and Tenten stared after him for a while.

"What was that about?" she asked me.

"Dunno," I said and shrugged. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked her. She raised her eyebrow at my answer, but shrugged and a look of concern was added to her face.

"Neji told me you were having some problems," she said and placed a hand on my shoulder. "What's the matter?" I felt my body go numb for a second._ Neji told her?! He's dead meat._

"I...ehm, I'm fine, really!" I tried, smiling at Tenten. I could tell that she didn't believe me, though. So I took a deep breath and started again. "He's right. I'm not fine," I started as we walked out of the classroom. "But to understand why, you have to know a bit about my past," I added, looking at her as we made our way to gym class.

"Then tell me," she said, smiling. I smiled back and started on my story.

* * *

"...and I've never been the same after that. I stopped blushing and stuttering almost all the time. I changed. I made Neji teach me how to fight and I got better at almost everything. But the truth is that I know that no matter how much I change, I'll always be scared that Lucas will come back and find me," I said. Tenten had been completely quiet as I told her all about my attitude, my friends, family and about Lucas and how he pushed me into the water where the rocks ripped my shoulder.

I looked at her and expected her to say something like 'That's crazy-talk' or 'Nice story, are you there's not supposed to be a magical hedge there?'. But what I didn't expect to see was Tenten with tears in her eyes. My own eyes widened as I stared at her. Without a word, she threw her arms around me and hugged me. At first I was going to peel her off, but then I felt myself starting to cry.

It had felt so good to tell Tenten about my past and my problem. And it felt good now, to sit here, on the benches in the locker room and hugging her. We stayed like that for a while, crying soundlessly. When we heard Guy-sensei yell at us, we got up and made our way towards the gym as I dried my tears with the back of my hand.

"Hey, Tenten," I said, making her turn her head as we entered the gym. "Thanks," I said and smiled. She smiled back and we walked to the group we had been placed in by Guy-sensei. In our group we had us, Sasuke, Neji, Rock Lee and Shikamaru, who looked like he was about to fall asleep. Again.

"TODAY WE WILL FIGHT IN PAIRS AGAIN. BUT THIS TIME YOU MUST USE THE BATTLE TEQNIUES I TAUGHT YOU AT LEAST TWO TIMES EACH!" I turned to ask Neji, but I saw him stand with Tenten. I raised an eyebrow, but smiled at the sight. Then I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned to the source of the touch.

"Hinata?" Sasuke said, motioning to all the other pairs. I looked around. Everybody had gotten into different fighting stances.

"Oh, right," I said and smiled. I took my stance and activated Byakugan. Almost at the same time, Sasuke's normally dark eyes turned red. "How do you do that?" I aksed him. He looked a bit overwhelmed, but smiled.

"The same way you do that," he said, brushing his finger against the veins on the side of my eyes.

"Oh, right," I said and blushed. He chuckled and as we heard the whistle, we started fighting, a bit slower than usual. I blocked and punched, never hitting him once.

"What are your eyes called?" I heard him say, behind me. I blocked an attack spun around to land an attack on his back. While I moved, I answered him.

"Byakugan," he dodged. "And yours?"

"Sharingan," he said and almost got me in the ribs. I blocked it and as we heard the whistle and soon Gay-sensei.

"OK, NICE WORK EVERYONE!" he yelled and flashed the class a smile. He put his thomb up and placed the other hand on his hip. "HIT THE SHOWERS!"

The class moved slowly to their locker rooms. I was about to leave with Tenten, but Sasuke grabbed my arm. I looked at him questioningly and he smiled.

"Something is bothering you, right?" he asked. I was caught completely off guard and my chin dropped but I quickly. He dragged me closer. I could see Tenten staring at us. "When I kissed you today, you said that someone hurt you a long time ago," he said, and I blushed at the memory. "Can you tell me?" he asked, lifting my chin up forcing me to look at him.

"Here?" I said in disbielief.

"No, not here," he shaked his head. Then he smiled and let me go. "Dinner? Tonight?" he suggested. I stared blankly at him for a while.

"Did you just ask me on a date?" I asked and immediately regretted my obviously idiotic question. He chuckled.

"Maybe I did," he said a pushed a lock of my hair out of my face. "And your answer?" he added, looking at me with a look that could make my knees melt.

"Pick me up at 8?" I tried. He smiled started walking towards the locker room marked 'BOYS'.

"Deal," he said, just loud enough for me to hear him. I caught my breath when the door closed behind him. I walked shakily towards the girls locker room. As I pushed the door open, the news finally getting to me, I grinned. Tenten was staring at me.

"And?" she said, her eyes wider than ever. I laughed and made my way over to my locker.

"I have absolutely no idea," I said, still grinning. "I guess only time will tell," her chin dropped and I laughed again. I had a feeeling that she was going to use the entire day trying to convince me to spill. This was going to be pretty interesting.

* * *

**Ok, sorry again for not updating until now. But this chapter is slightly longer, right? **:D


	6. Big News and Getting Ready

**A/N** - So, I've finally written this chapter, it is not the date, not yet. But at least it's starting. Oooh, the next chapter is gonna be fun to write. This chapter is a bit longer than the others. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer** - I, sadly, do now own Naruto or any characters except Andreas, Kathrina, Marlene or Lucas. They're all mine.

* * *

«Just, pleeeeease?!» Tenten was practically begging on her knees. We were in art class, working on small clay-sculptures. As I smiled and shook my head, she sighed and continued to work on a big, white lump that was supposed to look like... something. I tried to focus on the mermaid I had started on today. I had already finished my three other sculptures, and until we were starting on a new art-method, I continued forming things that just popped into my head out of nowhere.

When Tenten grew completely silent, I started to count down inside my head. 3, 2, 1-

«But you have to tell me!» she whined. I felt a vein in my forehead twitch. This was getting extremely annoying.

«Hey you two!» Deidara-sensei made his way towards us. I was already focusing on my mermaid as he walked this way. His long, blond ponytail swayed in tact with his hip. I had to force down a giggle. He stopped right in front of us and I heard Tenten make a squeal of fright as he grabbed her chin and forced her to face him.

«Ehe, was there anything special, Deidara-sensei?» she tried, accompanied with a nervous laugh. His eyes squinted at her, and the laugh died.

«What do you call that...that...thing?!» he said, and I could almost swear that I saw smoke escape his nostrils. Tenten looked down at her lump of white clay.

«Ehm...Art?» she answered and looked up, only to find a pair of ice-blue eyes extremely close to hers. She backed away instantly and fell off her chair.

«ART?!» Deidara-sensei almost screamed. Now, every student was looking at the scene between him and Tenten. I looked down at Tenten, her face full of fear. I raised an eyebrow at her, but she didn't notice, just continued to stare at Deidara without making a sound. Before I knew it, he was stomping his foot to the ground and started going on about how art was something extremely special, and that people with no talent could not call their creations 'art', and if she ever did anything like that again, it would end with detention. When he had calmed down, he turned to me.

«Aww, Hina-chaaan!» Deidara's eyes blinked like stars as he stared down at my now complete mermaid. «This is beautiful! Her facial-expression is wonderful, the body pose is beautiful and the curve of her tail is absolutely amazing!» he practically beamed at the little sculpture.

«Thank you, Deidara-sensei. But I could never have done it if it wasn't for you, who are such an amazing sensei!» I said, smiling at him. He giggled very...un-manly and lifted the sculpture.

«Aw, aren't you sweet! This is going on the shelf, by the way,» he smiled at me, and I bowed my head at him.

«Thank you very much, Deidara-sensei,» I said and grabbed Tenten's arm when she almost fell down again, after getting back up.

«Thanks,» she whispered at me.

«You're welcome,» I answered and released her arm. As she got back up on her chair after lifting that up as well, we heard the piercing sound of the bell. Everyone was out of the classroom before Deidara-sensei even had a chance to turn around.

«I swear, that guy's nuts,» Tenten said as she stuffed her apron in her locker. «He's not really allowed to yell at the students,» she added and begin the long search for a book.

«Ah, well, maybe it's his 'time of the month',» I joked. Jokes about Deidara-sensei's gender was quite popular among the students, and I had caught on, eventually.

Tenten and I laughed and talked on our way to Math-class with Asuma-sensei. As we entered the classroom, I felt my stomach jump. Sasuke was sitting in his regular seat. He smiled at me, and I blushed and made my way to my seat, in the back of the class. _Stupid Sasuke, I'm not supposed to act like that! How does he do that to me?_

My thoughts were interrerupted as the math-teacher entered the classroom. He didn't say anything, but the class became silent anyway. He was chewing at a cigarette as he sat down in the big chair.

«Well, y'know what to do. Go ahead,» he said and opened a book. Tenten and I sighed in unison. Same old Asuma-sensei. I started immideately to solve the problems that were marked with small 'x's after the last math class. I didn't really pay any attention to the problems, my hand sort of moved on it's own while writing down the answers.

_Note to self_, I thought while turning the page in the book to reveal yet another side with questions. _You think too much_. It was more than true, I had always thought too much about everything. It was very rare that I lost the trace of my thoughts og did anything without thinking about it. And I would always think about the most idiotic things. But lately, I didn't kick myself mentally for losing the trace of my thoughts or doing things without thinking. I praised myself for doing it.

It was just something about Sasuke. When I first met him, i had judged him by his looks. He looked arrogant and selfish, and I didn't like guys like that. He still looked slightly arrogant and selfish. But it was just something in his eyes that softened whenever I tried to look at him. Even though he could seem death serious, a smile always tugged on the edge of his lips. And when he kissed me...I couldn't help but to smile. When he kissed me, I could almost feel him. Feel his soul, his emotions.

I felt kind of weird thinking that. It sounded so...stupid. It's not possible to feel someone's soul, it isn't. But I still felt like it. And in that short moment, I felt...sad. Like I was carrying around something in my memory I where I wished I could go back in time and do something differently. I shaked the feeling off by shrugging my shoulders. Probably just my imagination. I mean, feel someone in a simple kiss? _Stupid. Totally stupid._

I tried to focus on the papers, realizing I had finished the fifteen equations I was supposed to solve this class. I got up from my seat and grabbed the book I had written the answers in. At the same time as me, Sasuke rose from his chair.

«Asuma-sensei, I'm done,» Sasuke and I said in unison. Asuma-sensei stared blankly at us for a while, before he nodded and made a 'come here' motion with his hand. We made our way over to him and Sasuke took my book and handed both of the books to Asuma-sensei's awaiting hand. He sighed and sat down and grabbed his pen. He looked quickly over the answers and checked them with the yellow paper next to him.

«100% on both of you,» he said and handed Sasuke our books. «Good job, no homework for you two. You can read a book or something,» he said and leaned back into the position he always sat in.

«Actually,» I started, and Sasuke moved a bit so I move closer to Asuma-sensei. «I have a history-assignment due Thursday. Can I go to the library?» I asked, adding a small smile. Sasuke smacked his forehead.

«I have that assignment too,» he groaned, as if he just wanted to forget all about it. Asuma handed us two library-passes and shooed us out of the classroom, saying that we were 'disturbing the other students'. As we left, we heard a load smack and Shikamaru's 'Hey!'. I giggled. He had fallen asleep. Again.

I quickly closed the door behind me and started walking.

«Y'know,» Sasuke started, and I turned attention to him instead of the posters on the wall. «I haven't really gotten your phonenumber,»

I looked blankly at him for a moment. «And you didn't look it up?» He shrugged.

«That would have been a bit...weird, don't you think?» he smiled at him, and my heart skipped a beat.

«Maybe a little,» I admitted. I grabbed a red pen from my pocket and grabbed his arm. I was surprised at how smooth his skin was. «Do you mind?» I asked and blushed sligthly.

«Not at all,» he answered and smiled. I quickly wrote my number on his arm. He grinned at me, and I couldn't help but to smile.

«Do I get any hints to where we are going tonight, by the way?» I asked politely and tried to seem unaffected, but my heart was beating so hard I swear the whole building could hear it.

«No,» he said, and I raised an eyebrow. He laughed at my expression. «Just dress nicely, and you'll be all set,» he added. That was the last drop. I had tried ever since gym class not to think too much about the date, if you could even call it that. But now, my head was filled with tons of questions. _Nicely? WHAT IN HELL DOES 'NICELY' MEAN? Dress, a pretty shirt and pants, maybe a skirt? Yes, anything but pants. But how about shoes, what shoes? What colour on my dress, something to match my shoes, maybe? How do I do my hair? And make-up? Holy sh-_

My thoughts were interrupted as we reached the library. I sighed heavily and made my way over to the big desk and shoved my library-pass. The librarian nodded and I asked him if he could locate all the books on the 18th century. This was going to be a long hour.

* * *

«A DATE?!» Tenten screamed. I covered my ears to protect them from the high-pitched voice that suddenly filled the bathroom. Sakura saw weirdly at her and Ino flicked some of her long blonde hair and rolled her eyes.

«I told you not to scream, you idiot,» I said as soon as Tenten had shut up and I had removed my hands from my ears. «That's kinda the reason why I didn't tell you anything until now. And you still screamed. Idiot,» I said, walking over to the one sink that was not occupied by a make-up-obsessed-Sasuke-fangirl. Sakura and Ino looked at me with interest.

«What's this about a date, Hinata?» Sakura asked me.

«Oh, nothing,» I said quickly, thinking that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell Sasuke-fangirls that I had a date with their main obsession.

«Nothing?! Oh, SO not a nothing!» Tenten said loudly. I made a 'no, no, no' sign at her, but she turned to Sakura and grinned madly. «Hinata's got a date with Sa-» I covered her mouth and smiled at Sakura.

«Sai! I have a date with Sai, the guy from art-class,» this was almost not a lie. He had asked me to an art-museum not so long ago, but I had too much homework, even though I actually wanted to go.

«He knows I like art so we're going to an art-museum,» I said and tried to sound exited. I failed slightly, but Sakura and the others didn't seem to notice. Tenten raised her eyebrow at me, before she got a understanding look on her face. _Oh, so NOW she gets it._

«That's so cool,» Sakura said. «Sai's handsome, he actually looks a bit like,» she sighed and stared dreamily at nothing for a moment. «Sasuke-kun,» she said in a dreamy voice. All the others sighed and stared dreamily into air as well as Sakura. Tenten and I smiled nervously. Seriously, what was with these girls?

«We have to go now, got to get to class and all,» I said and grabbed my bag and Tenten's arm. The girls didn't seem to notice much, now giggling and talking about Sasuke. We quickly walked towards the door and escaped the bathroom.

«Are you crazy?» I said angrily to Tenten, and she dropped her head.

«Sorry, I wasn't thinking,» she said sadly. I felt the guilt squeeze my stomach and I sighed.

«It's okay, we got out of it safely,» I said and smiled at her. Her mood lifted and as we walked around the corner, it shot it the air. Neji stood and talked to Sasuke. He laughed at something Sasuke had just said.

«...Of course,» I heard Sasuke say as we got closer. I wondered what they were talking about, but didn't hear anymore because Neji noticed me.

«Hey, Hinata, Tenten,» Neji said and his eyes lingered on Tenten for a while. She blushed and smiled at him. I opened my mouth to answer, but then the bell rang and I groaned instead.

«Damn, we have special now, right?» Neji said to me. I nodded and grabbed his arm and lead him over to the classroom while waving to Tenten and Sasuke.

«See you later!» I yelled over my shoulder as we made our ways through the students. I heard a weak 'sure' from Tenten but then we got in the classroom and the doot closed behind us. Gai-sensei grinned at us and gave us thumbs up.

«TAKE YOUR SEATS, WE'RE ABOUT TO START!» he yelled, and Neji and myself immediately covered out ears. _Oh man, why were WE picked out for this special P.E.-thing?_ I sighed and sat down, thinking about ways to skip this class as Gai-sensei started his regular speech. This was, as always, going to take a while.

--

«OK, how about this?» I came out of the bathroom for what must have been the tenth time. Neji and Andreas looked up and Andreas chin dropped and Neji put two thumbs in the air and grinned.

«This one is the one!» Andreas said and walked over to me and touched the soft fabric of my dress. It was white and short and simple.

«So it's not too formal and not too casual?» I asked, the nervous-ness luring in the back of my throat.

«It's perfect,» Andreas smiled and Neji nodded, still with the grin on his face.

«And the hair is fine and the make up is not too much?» I couldn't stop worrying. Andreas laughed and Neji stood up and walked over to us.

«You look amazing, Hinata,» he said and touched my shoulder. I smiled and was about to thank him when my phone rang. I ran over to it, as fast as I could in the high-heels I was wearing. After taking a deep breath I answered.

«Hello, Hinata speaking,» I said into the phone. I heard a familiar chuckle and then a voice who warmed me to the bone.

«_Do you always answer your phone like that?_» Sasuke asked, the grin obvious in his voice.

«Yea, got a problem with that?» I said and frowned. He laughed again, and I couldn't help but to smile.

«_Not really. But I just wanted to say that I'm waiting by the main entrance, since I have no idea what number your apartment is, not to mention what floor. This building is huge, too,_» he said. I laughed and got up from the bed where I had been sitting while talking to Sasuke.

«Point taken, I'll be right down,» I said and hung up. I turned to get my jacket, only to find Andreas holding the black leather clothing out to me and Neji next to him, about to hand me my purse. I got the jacket on and grabbed my purse. «Thanks,» I said as I stuffed my cellphone in the purse next to emergency make-up and wallet. I kissed both Andreas and Neji on the cheek and almost ran over to the door.

«Be careful!» Andreas called out after me when I opened the door to the living-room.

«Yea, sure, I'll be fine!» I yelled back while I got out the apartment. «And get out of my room!» I added. Laughter followed me out and it died away as the door closed. I took a deep breath and pressed the big button that signaled the elevator.

«Hinata?» I turned around to see my neigh boor make her way over to me.

«Hey, Kathrina,» I smiled at her. Kathrina was just as old as me, but went to another school. She walked over to me, and I envied her grace and how looks. Long, blonde, curly hair and shining blue eyes. Said eyes were wide, and she stared at me. My smile faded. «What is it?» She smiled and looked at me.

«You look freaking amazing!» she said, and I blushed.

«Thanks, but-»

«No 'but's!» she turned her head a bit. «Although yours look great,»

I laughed. «Thanks,» I smiled, causing her to smile. A small 'pling' told us the elevator was here, and we walked in. There were two guys that I knew lived a floor above us there, and we nodded in greeting.

«So?» Kathrina looked at me.

«What?»

«Who's the lucky guy?» she asked. «Because you're so going on a date.»

I smiled. «His name is Sasuke Uchiha,» I said. «He goes to my school,» I added as she looked questioningly at me.

«Wow, an Uchiha,» she said. «Impressive.»

«What, why?» I asked, confused.

«The Uchiha's are really, _really_ rich, or, what's left of them at least,» she said and flicked her hair. «Tragic, tragic,» she mumbled. I raised an eyebrow. I had to ask Sasuke later. We arrived at main floor and the elevator-doors opened. «Wow, he's hot!» Kathrina said as Sasuke waved and smiled at me. I smiled back.

«I know,» I grinned to Kathrina.

«Have fun!» she said as she walked out the doors.

«Thanks,» I smiled. I turned to Sasuke and he smiled while looking at me. «Too much?» I asked. He chuckled, and a few teenager girls that had gathered a few meters away from him giggled. He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

«Nope, you look perfect,» he said and offered his hand to me. I smiled and took it and let him lead me out of the building, many sets of eyes following us. Before the doors closed, I could hear a female teenage-voice.

«Aww, man!» I laughed as we entered the warm night and felt the butterflies in my stomach officially start our date.

* * *

**End of chapter**. Oooh, now it's starting! I'm going to try and update VERY soon, since my laptop is back and I have summer vacation, and therefore more time to write. Ja ne!

* * *

And for those of you who wonder how Hinata's outfits looks, I was bored and searched around a little, finding excactly what she's wearing on the date. Check it out.

**Shoes** [White]

**Dress** [Also white]

**Purse** [Yes, you guessed it, white]

**Hairstyle** [You know what color]

And I got a message asking how Hinata's jacket look, and it's something like that just a bit shorter.

Go to http : // tinypic . com / usermedia . php ?uo=jaGMvrYPhKtoMe%2BpfLDedYh4l5k2TGxc


	7. Development

Hi guys,_ so_ sorry for the late update. I had a bit of a writers block. No inspiration what so ever. But then, I remembered how me and my girlfriend got together, and now I have brand new ideas! I'm really looking forward to write more of this story. Read the A/N on the end of the chapter, too.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own the plot, and a few home made characters. Cheers!

* * *

«You've gotta be kidding!» I couldn't help but to stare at the car in front of me. Sasuke just grinned and made his way over to the beautiful vehicle. «A _Lamborghini Murcielago_?» my mouth was barely moving enough to speak the words. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

«Wow. I didn't know you knew about cars,» he said and opened the door on the passenger-side.

«Who don't know about _Lamborghini_? They're like, wow-cars,» I said as I made my way over to where Sasuke was standing by the car, the door open. I stopped right next to it and my eyes widened.

«What?» he said, sounding worried.

«I can't believe that I'm about to sit in a Lamborghini...» I mumbled. Sasuke sighed in relief and chuckled. I smiled as well and allowed Sasuke to help me into the car. When I was sitting inside, I let my body lean back against the leather. Sasuke closed the door and moved over to the other side of the car and got in as well. «This car is amazing...» I almost whispered and sucked in breath, smelling the car. It smelled like leather and...Sasuke.

I felt myself blushing, and turned my head so that Sasuke wouldn't notice it. Most likely, he didn't, because he just started the car without any comments.

«If you think the car's great, just wait until we get to the restaurant,» he said, and I couldn't help but to stare at him.

«Wait, where are we going?» I asked, as I grabbed his arm, my eyes wide. He chuckled, and his voice sent vibration through his body and to me. I blushed again and let go.

«You'll see,» he said as he drove out of the neighborhood.

* * *

«Wow,» I said as Sasuke helped me out of the car. «Just...Wow,» he laughed and guided me up a long set of stairs in white, cut stone. The building was amazing. Everything was in a goldish-white color, and the lights cast a magical glow on the walls.

«Well, I told you,» he said and grinned.

«Oh, no, not that we were going to _the_ _Atlantic Blue_! This place's is, like, impossible to get a reservation at!» I said, still in awe. «What if I don't fit in? I must look like a slob, I-»

«You look amazing, and it doesn't matter how you act or eat or anything, because I got us a table at a part of the restaurant that almost nobody goes to,» I felt my heart flutter for a moment.

«That's...very thoughtful of you...» I said quietly and blushed. I mentally kicked myself for doing it, though. It was like being years back, before the accident. Just thinking about the accident shot pain through my shoulder.

As we neared the big glass-doors, I straightened up and put extra pressure on Sasuke's arm. He looked questioningly at me.

«Seriously, when I get lost, you're guiding me wherever I need to be,» I said, tilting my head up so my nose was sticking in the air. Sasuke laughed and when we got close enough, the doors opened.

My first impression was 'rich'. Everything looked like either gold, diamond or something else that was ridiculous expensive. And it was more or less a maze.

«Which way?» I asked Sasuke for the tenth time as I pointed both right and left, not being able to tell the two directions apart. Sasuke took my left hand moved it to right ahead of us, at some big, fancy door.

«That way,» he whispered in my ear. I blushed and felt like giggling, but bit my tongue to prevent it. I'd rather self-consciously chew off my owm arm than giggle in a place like this. Instead, I smiled politely and let him open the door for us. When I walked in, I couldn't help but to gasp.

This place was beautiful. There was only five tables, all decorated in dark red and brown, with candles everywhere. And except the waiter in the far corner, nobody was there.

«Wh-what table?» I managed to stutter out, biting my tongue as soon as the words had made their way out. I would not begin stuttering again, not now. Sasuke didn't seem to notice, and if he did, he obviously didn't care.

«Actually, any table you want,» Sasuke said. I raised an eyebrow.

«It's kinda the same for me,» I mumbled and looked nervously around.

«You're cute when you're blushing,» Sasuke said and smiled. I felt my face get even hotter, and knew that the light pink that had appeared over my cheeks now dropped several shades of red.

«Am not,» I said and lightly smacked his shoulder with my purse. He laughed as I made my way over to the table in the middle. Before I even reached the table, he was behind the chair I intended to sit in, dragging it from the table.

«How do you do that?» I asked him in disbelief as I sat down and the chair was pushed at the table again. «You did it when we first fought too.»

«It's a secret,» he said, grinning. I placed my chin on my fist, looking at him. «What?» he asked, noticing my stare.

«You smile a lot more than usual,» I said, but it sounded more like a question than a statement. He shrugged.

«I know, I kinda can't help it right now,» he said, running a hand through his hair. «It's just...something about you. You make me want to be totally different.»

«I know the feeling,» I said and smiled at him. We looked into each others eyes, smiling. Only that made my heart beat harder in my chest.

«It's weird, you know?» Sasuke said, still looking into my eyes. «We've only known each other for about a month.»

I thought about it. It was really so short since I'd met him.

«Ehm...have you been counting or something?» I asked with disbelief in my voice. He laughed softly, and I couldn't help but to smile at how stupid that sounded.

«Not exactly, I kind of just figured that out when thinking about it,» he answered, his eyes soft from laughing. An unfamiliar tingling built up in my chest, and I felt like giggling. But no, my pride was being quite hard on me for the moment.

«You know, I kind of feel like there's another reason you asked me out,» I started, making sure I got eye-contact with him. «You wanted to know if there was something going on with me, since I've acting so strange this week, right?» He looked a bit taken back, but recovered quickly.

«Well, yes. I just get the feeling that there's something up, because even if I don't know you _that_ well, I'm pretty sure that isn't your normal behavior,» he looked up at me questioningly. I snorted.

«Well, you can say that again,» I said, avoiding his eyes, feeling slightly sick. «It's not really something I like to talk about. Even though I feel like I can really relate to you, it's just...difficult.» I bit my lip, trying to find the right words to say. Two different parts of me was arguing about what to do. One was saying 'Oh, come on! You obviously like him, why don't you just tell everything about you past? It's not like it's the worst thing in the world!' and the other was saying something like 'You don't know him well enough! Shut your freakin' jap, girl'. I was so busy trying to decide what to say, that I didn't notice Sasuke calling my name.

«Hinata? Hey, earth to Hinata,» Sasuke snapped his fingers in front of my face startled me back to reality. «Are you in there?» he said, raising an eyebrow at me. I smiled weakly.

«Barely. Sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts,» I mumbled, running my hand through my hair. «And I'm sorry, again, but I just don't want to tell you about it. It's got nothing to do with you, personally, it's just that I don't feel like I know you well enough.» I said, still avoiding his eyes.

«I understand,» he sighed and leaned back into his chair. «That can be fixed, though.» I could see a smile tug on his lips.

«...Say what?» I asked, almost a loss of words.

«If you want to, we can get to know each other better. We could hang out more and stuff like that. Just as friends, of course,» he said, smiling. I smiled back.

«I'd like that,» I said, even though I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

«Well, then, shouldn't we order? I bet you haven't tasted the chicken they've got here. It's more than amazing,» Sasuke said as he picked up his menu.

I laughed. «Do you say so? I might have to take a better look,» I said, still smiling. And so the night continued on, and we talked _plenty_. My good mood continued even as I got home to the apartment and tip-toed over to my room after making sure that both Andreas and Neji were asleep. As I changed and went to bed, I couldn't help but to grin. He was right. The chicken was more than amazing.

* * *

«That is so not true!» I practically yelled, earning stares from the people around us in the small park. Sasuke and I were walking, coffee in our hands and our breaths visible in the cold air.

«It is, have you even looked in a mirror?» Sasuke said, waving his hand in front of my face. «You're about one shade away from taking over Rudolf's job on Christmas Eve!»

I smacked his head, making him laugh. I touched my nose and had to admit it felt pretty frozen, therefore it would probably look like a strawberry right now. But no way that I'd admit that Sasuke was right. So instead of telling him what he wanted to hear, I threw my coffee in the closest trashcan and crossed my arms.

«It _might_ look slightly pink, but I'm pretty darn sure that you're over-exaggerating!» I said, glaring at the raven haired boy. He grinned and threw his coffee away too.

«I am not, and you know it. You're just too darn stubborn to admit it,» he said, touching my nose. I smacked his hand away and started walking over to my favorite place in this town, _Oreos Café_. He followed, as always. I felt the familiar scent of hot chocolate and fresh bread and god knows what other good stuff were located here.

«Ah, Hina-chan!» the old man at the counter smiled at me. I smiled back and made my way over to him while unwrapping the scarf that had been nearly strangling me.

«Hello, Mushi,» I said, smiling at him.

«Always a pleasure to see you here, darling,» Mushi answered, bowing slightly at me. «Oh, and Sasuke-san, too!» he said as he noticed Sasuke behind me. Sasuke smiled back at the old man.

«And we'll have... Emh...» I started, thinking about what my stomach craved for today.

«The usual?» Sasuke offered. My stomach growled happily at the thought of warm waffles and hot chocolate.

«Perfect!» I said, my stomach agreeing. «The usual to both of us, then,» I said to Mushi.

«Very well, just sit down and I'll come over with the food as soon as it's done,» Mushi said in a kind voice.

«Thank you,» I smiled. Sasuke and I payed for the food and sat at our favorite table, all the way in a corner, next to the window to wait for the food.

«How's art class going? Has Deidara-sensei freaked out again?» Sasuke asked as we took off our jackets.

«It's going pretty good, I'm ahead of everyone exept Sai, which means that we get to talk a lot. He's really nice. And yes, Deidara-sensei actually freaked out just this Thursday, threw paint all over the place,» I said, amused at the memory. «I managed to hide beneath a desk, but Tenten was a bit more unlucky. She walked around with yellow paint on her face all day, neither Neji or I couldn't stop laughing.»

Sasuke chuckled at this and I laughed as well. We talked until the food came, and I practically finished my waffles before Mushi had gotten back to the desk. Sasuke raised and eyebrow at this, accompanied with a small smile.

«Hungry?» he asked as I sighed happily after gulping down my hot chocolate.

«More than I knew,» I said, touching my stomach, that still wasn't full. I eyed Sasuke's waffles carefully before straightened up, not taking my gaze off the food. «...Can I-»

«Help yourself,» Sasuke said and pushed the untouched plate over to me. I gladly accepted and ate happily while listening to Sasuke tell me about his week. Lately, school had been crazy, so we didn't see as much of each other as we normally did. So we ended up with a deal, we went out on Saturday and told each other about our week and usually went somewhere to eat or just walked. Today, we had walked through the park, despite the biting cold.

«It's over 8, do you need a ride home?» Sasuke asked as he checked his watch.

«Yeah, thanks,» I said and got up from the chair, grabbing my scarf and coat. We walked to the door. Before we left, I turned and said goodbye to Mushi.

«Have a safe trip home, and come again!» Mushi answered, waving. I waved back before letting Sasuke drag me back into the cold. We walked through the park, since the car was parked on the other side.

«Man, I _really_ don't want to go through another week of exams,» I growled as I thought about all the studying I had to do tomorrow.

«Me neither, but it's kinda something we have to do,» Sasuke said, frowning.

«There!» I bursted out and pointed at his face.

«Huh, what?» Sasuke said, obviously confused. I dropped my finger and continued walking.

«That's how you used to look before you started talking to me. Always either frowning or emotionless. It was really frustrating!» I said, waving my arms to illustrate the frustration. Sasuke just chuckled and kept his gaze forward.

«You're right,» he said, his eyes unfocused, almost as if he wasn't there. «I was either angry, irritated or, as you say, emotionless for most of my life. That's why I even surprised myself when you showed up, and I started feeling more...happy. Neutral, good feelings. You have a very positive energy, maybe that's got something to do with it.»

I felt myself blushing slightly, knowing that I had such an impact on Sasuke. «I think that everybody likes the happy Sasuke more than the frowning one,» I said, smiling at him. «You seem less scary, too.»

Sasuke laughed at this. «You thought that I looked scary?» he asked, amusement still locked in his features.

«Well, duh!» I said and smacked my own forehead. «You looked pretty darn creepy with that glare of yours. But I wasn't really afraid of you. You just looked scary,» I said, shrugging. Sasuke just smiled, as usual.

«To be honest, I like the happy me better, too,» he said and continued to smile at the ground. «It's a way better feeling than being angry and irritated all the time.»

We laughed and talked all the way to the car. We even talked when he drove home to Sasuke's, since his place was the closest. That's a big thing I liked about Sasuke. We could talk and talk and talk and talk, and never get sick of it. And we talked about everything. We were practically best friends. Although I had found out that I had a pretty big crush on him, but was really glad that I managed to keep that crush under control whenever he was around.

So I just smiled and answered his question as we drove through the city decorated with Christmas lights, every store packed to the fullest with Christmas decorations. We were about three weeks away from christmas, soon to enter the last week of school. I felt a big relief knowing that it was almost Christmas. Sasuke and I continued to talk while driving, happiness floating like smoke in air. Inhaling and exhaling, everything was and amazing feeling. I was, for the first time in many years, happy. Truly, truly happy.

* * *

«Are you sure you don't want me to drive you all the way?» Sasuke asked for the tenth time. I laughed as I continued walking down the sidewalk.

«Sasuke, I live freaking two blocks away!» I said. «I won't freeze to death or something, trust me! Plus, you're saving gas, that's a good thing.»

Sasuke frowned. «Fine, have it your way,» he said and locked his car. I smiled and walked over to the corner. «Good night, then!» I heard Sasuke yell behind me. I turned around and waved. He walked up the driveway to his house, a pretty darn sweet building. I smiled as I rounded the corner and walked past a dark alley.

«Well, if it isn't Hinata Hyuuga,» I heard a familiar voice say from inside the alley. I stopped immediately and felt all color drain from my face. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest, and not in a good way. My stomach was clenching and my breath was hitched as I slowly turned towards the voice, almost incapable of moving. My eyes widened as my thoughts of who the person might be was confirmed. I opened my mouth, but had to try several times before I got out a sound.

«L-Lucas,» I practially whispered. My whole body felt cold, but not from the winter. Lucas walked closer and I managed to back away a few steps before I fell.

«Thought you could run away from me? Move here and hide?» Lucas whispered, his one liquid green eyes replaced with a cold stare. I couldn't move, couldn't speak. I was completely paralyzed out of fear. Lucas laughed and made his way over to me. He lifted me off the ground and slammed me into the wall. A whimper escaped my lips and he laughed again.

«So weak...» he whispered, an evil smirk accompanying his voice. «I can't have you telling anybody what I did. You didn't die the last time, it might be the time to correct that,» he said and lifted his arm. I suddenly got my voice back, and without thinking about anything else. I screamed. I screamed _loud_. I heard footsteps getting closer, and Lucas lowered his arm and cursed. He let me go and ran away, to somewhere no one could see him. I slid down the wall, shaking and crying. I had never felt this scared in my entire life.

«Hinata!» I heard Sasuke's voice, but it sounded so far away. «Hinata, what happened? What's wrong, I heard you screaming,» Sasuke babbled on, closer this time. I could feel his warm hand on my face.

«L-Lucas...» I whispered.

«Who?» I heard Sasuke's confused voice, but didn't think about it. I was too dizzy. The ground suddely got closer. Was I moving uphill? «Hey, Hinata! Are you okay? Hinata?» I heard my name being called over and over again, while I saw an overfilled dumpster spin faster and faster. And then, everything was black.

* * *

**A/N:** Woohoo! Lucas iz back, people! And he's more badass than ever. GRR! Anyways, if any of you are wondering about Sasuke's personality, it's just me making him like I think he is when he's alone. I really think that the emotionless idiot is just a cover.

...But that's just my wish-thinking, right? Anyways, please review and I will try to write the next chapter as soon as possible, though it might be a little hard, since I'm going back to school soon and we have to go shopping since I'm moving out of my parents house. Oh, and I jumped a huge jump in time. I just thought that Sasuke and Hinata needed to be sort of 'best friends' before I sent them head first into the romance-part. But I'll get around to that soon. And the way the situation is now, it might be sooner than you think.

Anyways, as I said earlier: please review. I need you to tell me what you think. Hadebra!


	8. Solving Problems

Sorry for the late update, but here you go.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from Naruto. Too bad, ey?

* * *

«Hinata?» the voice echoed in my head, and it felt like it came from everywhere. «Can you hear me?» I wanted to tell it to shut the fuck up, but I couldn't even open my mouth. I something warm and soft beneath me and there was something warm next to me. A human? I opened my eyes, and managed to get them about half-open after a few tries.

Everything was really blurry.

«Hinata?» I heard the voice again.

«Shut up,» I tried to say, but it came out as mumbling.

«What?» I felt my irritation starting to grow, most because the person was getting pretty annoying, but also because I was really thirsty and irritated that I almost couldn't move.

«Shut up,» I tried again. This time, my voice was clearer. I opened my eyes fully and blinked a few times. Where was I? I heard someone sigh in relief next to me. I turned my head a bit, and regretted in immediately. I was _very_ dizzy. But then I saw someone that made me even more confused. Sasuke? What was he doing here? And where the hell was 'here' anyway? Then, like a flash, all the memories came back. Mushi, the Café, Christmas lights, _Lucas_. I shot up from where I was lying and stared around in fright. My dizziness was left on the ground, apparently.

«Hey, take it easy,» Sasuke said and shifted. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and smacked the hand away and turned to hit him. Then I remembered who it was and let myself fall down again. «Are you okay?» Sasuke asked, concern obvious in his face. «I heard you screaming earlier when I was going out to get something from the car that I'd forgotten. What happened?» he asked and held me a cup with a steaming liquid from it. I grabbed it and quickly took a sip. Hot tea. It burned my tongue, but I just felt better after drinking a bit. Then I sighed and leaned back against a wall.

I looked around. I was in a small room with red walls, except for one that was a brick wall. A fireplace was burning brightly on the other side of the room and I saw an open door that seemed to lead into the kitchen. There was also a few couches and chairs and a table here, but for some reason, we sat on the floor.

«What happened out there?» Sasuke asked again.

«It's complicated,» I sighed, avoiding his eyes.

«Well, are you okay?» he asked, again.

«Yes!» I said as a reflex. Then I sighed. «Or, no. I don't know,» I lifted my knees to my chin. «As I said, it's...complicated.»

Sasuke sighed. «Still not ready to tell me, huh?» I bit my tongue and then looked at him. He looked disappointed.

«Actually,» I started, smiling slightly. He turned his face at me questioningly. «I think I want to tell you. But I'm telling you, it's a long story.»

«We've got plenty of time, all night, as a matter of fact. I called Neji earlier and said that you're staying here tonight.»

I smiled at Sasuke and begun telling my story.

* * *

«...And I haven't heard anything at all from Lucas until now. I mean, I've had nightmares about him most of my life after the accident, but I haven't actually seen him before now. And I can't believe that I was scared shitless, either,» I sighed and let myself fall down onto the floor with a small sound.

«I can,» Sasuke said from somewhere above me. I lifted my face to try and get a better view of him. No such luck.

«Huh?» was all I could manage to say. He looked very serious, very...Sasuke-like.

«He's practically been death-threatening you,» he answered and raised an eyebrow. «Anyone would be scared shitless.»

I snorted and rolled over onto my back. «But, you see, I'm not anyone,» I said, lifting a finger into the air as if to make a point.

«True, but still,» came the reply. «We should report this.»

I shot up from the ground to stare at him. «What, why?» I said without thinking. He looked at me as if I had just gone crazy. Thinking over the situation I started thinking that I had myself. «Or something...» I said and trailed off into what I tried to make sound like a careless laugh, but came out more of a nervous hiccup. I felt my face get hot and I stared down onto the floor again.

«Because I'm worried about you,» I heard from my left, and I flinched slightly. Something was off about Sasuke's voice. I raised my head and looked at him.

I'd never seen him like this. His eyes were so different. They weren't happy or angry, they were just...concerned. I felt my heart speed up. He was concerned. About me. That meant he cared about him. Judging by the way he looked now, a lot. I didn't think, but instead reached up for his face. My fingers reached his cheek. He watched me, reading my every move. I moved my entire body closer to him. He lowered his head, his eyes on my lips. He was about two inches away from my face, still coming closer.

«Sasuke...» I whispered before our lips met. «Thank you,» I managed to say before I felt warm lips on mine. It felt so good. My heart was pounding in my ears, and all I could focus on was Sasuke's touch. His fingers were trailing fire on my neck and I felt a warm feeling build up in my stomach.

The feeling grew when I felt Sasuke's tongue touch my lips. I eagerly parted my lips for him, letting his tongue slide in. It trailed my own tongue, making me moan into his mouth. I could feel him smiling into the kiss.

He pushed me towards a door and as we got into the room, he kicked it shut, leaving the sweet noises sealed in the room for the entire night.

* * *

«So, did you have fun last night?» was the first thing I heard when I closed the door to our apartment when I got home. My heart immediately sped up and I blushed.

«W-why?» I stuttered, eyeing Neji carefully. «What do you know?»

He raised an eyebrow at my strange behavior before looking over at Andreas who was reading a book.

«Nothing,» Andreas answered calmly. «We were just asking.»

«Oh,» I said and started feeling quite nervous. «Well, I'm just gonna go to my room.» I started walking over to the hallway.

«Not so fast,» Neji said, making me stop. I turned to look at him. He looked dead serious. «Did you meet Lucas?» he asked. My eyes widened for a moment, before I sighed and sat down in the coach.

«Yes,» I groaned in defeat. Both Neji and Andreas sprung up from their chairs and practically ran over to me.

«Are you okay?» Andreas said and laid a hand on my head, the way he used to calm me down when I was little.

«I'm fine, I'm not a weak little kid anymore,» I lied. I bit my lip, something I always did when I was lying.

«Really?» Neji said with a sarcastic look on his face. I immediately stopped biting my lip and looked down.

«I-» I started before I looked up at him. His eyes were so worried, like when we were in the hospital after the accident. «No,» I said, and my voice broke. Tears built up in my eyes. Neji and Andreas looked at each other, then back at me.

«What happened?» Andreas asked, stroking my hair.

«He tried to hurt me again. I think he was going to kill me,» I said through my tears. Then I started sobbing. Neji put his hand on my shoulder and touched my cheek.

«We should call the police. Let them handle it. Ok?» he said. I looked at him for a moment before I sighed and nodded.

«Ok,» I whispered.

«Everything's gonna be alright, Hinata,» Andreas said as he continued to stroke my hair. «Everything's gonna be alright.»

* * *

I was walking down the street. Not a smart thing to do now that I was scared shitless and jumped at every sound. I kept looked around me, expecting to see Lucas everywhere. Nothing happened for several weeks, and I started to relax. The snow was starting to melt, a good thing. I was getting pretty sick of it.

Sasuke and I were officially a couple, something Neji wasn't to happy about. But he didn't say anything, and I knew that even if he disliked it, he approved of it. Plus, he has Tenten to distract him from looking after me all the time.

I turned at a sound coming from an alley. Footsteps. Then they stopped. I tried to look after whatever was causing the sound, but it was too dark.

«Hello?» I tried calling. No answer. I turned around to walk on, but a person was blocking my way.

«Oh, I'm sorry,» I said and looked up. My heart flew up to my throat and I backed away several steps. Lucas smiled and walked over to me.

«Hi there, Hinata,» he said. I felt like biting, punching and kicking him until he couldn't move. That bastard.

«What do you want?» I practically snarled at him.

«Oh, so now you talk,» he laughed. «Seems that it was smart of me to leave you alone for a few weeks, let you calm down,» he said, still smiling.

«You're gonna get caught,» as I reached into my pocket, after my cellphone. «I'll make sure you will.»

«Oh, really?» he said and raised an eyebrow. I smiled.

«Really,» I said. I was just glad my voice didn't break. Where the hell did I get this self-control from? My heart was pounding and I was scared beyond belief.

«I still scare you,» he said, and seemed pretty happy when my breath hitched. «I've decided that today is it, Hinata. I hope you said goodbye to your boyfriend, because I'm not sure you'll get the chance from now on,» he said as he pulled out a gun from his jacket. I backed away again.

«No,» I whispered. «This can't happen,»

«Bye-bye, Hina-chan,» Lucas said as he aimed the gun at me. I was frozen, like always. The only thing I could think about, was Sasuke. I loved him so much. «You can't tell anyone now.»

Before he pulled the trigger, several police-cars, among them a Lamborghini, came around the corner. Everything went in slow motion as I fell to the ground, my knees couldn't hold me up anymore. Lucas dropped the gun and tried to run, cursing all the way. People ran past me, but I didn't care. He was caught. I was safe.

«Hinata! Hinata, are you okay?» Sasuke's voice echoed inside my head. I turned my head. He sat down next me and hugged me tightly.

«I'm fine, I'm okay,» I whispered. I turened my head upwards and kissed Sasuke as deeply as I could. «We're gonna be okay now,» I smiled. He smiled back and as we drove away after telling the police the story I looked at Lucas now trying to get out of the police-man's grasp on his arms. I couldn't help but to smile in relief.

«We're gonna be just fine.»

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's the end, guys. The very end. I'm not to happy about this ending, but I can't write anymore of this story, I'm just done with it. Sorry, I'll make it up to you by posting a new story as soon as it's written. Thank you to everyone who's followed, reviewed and favorited this story, hope you like this, though. I'll see you around.


End file.
